Heretofore, various olefin-, amino-, or hydroxyl-functional polymers have been modified with silicon containing reagents, such as hydrido-silane, silane isocyanate; silane alkyl chlorides, etc. Silane isocyanate, for example, is expensive. Silane alkyl chlorides leave residual chloride in the product and hydrido silanes require a catalyst which introduces processing difficulties.
It has been found that silicon may be easily introduced into amine terminated polymers using a carboxyalkylalkoxysilane as the reagent. We believe that the reaction is novel and the products are novel.